Most wind chimes operate by having the wind move a striker that strikes the hollow tubes or rods of different lengths that vibrate at a different fundamental frequencies. Some wind chimes operate by having parts move and strike each other when blown by the wind to produce a sound. However, the sound produced by most wind chimes is not particularly loud, so that if hung outside of a house the sound inside the house is quite muted.